speculativeevolutionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Proxima Centauri/Archive 1
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Do you think a nuclear war will happen in 2010 or 2011 AD? :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Hello Hello I want to help my wiki if you want to go qui help my wiki is in Spanish: http://es.wildfuture.wikia.com/wiki/Wild_Future_Wiki:Portal_de_la_comunidad --Scorpion 17:23, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Is there any way I can help you? I don't speak Spanish. Proxima Centauri 18:38, September 27, 2009 (UTC) RE: Actually, I went here since you reported a problem on this wiki at w:Talk:Speculative_Evolution. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:08, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Do you need a sysop or a bureaucrat to look after this wiki? Proxima Centauri 20:10, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :You can use to found administrators and bureaucrats. Darwin-song is the only listed administrator of this wiki, and he hasn't edited since August. If you would like to become a bureaucrat here, then you should visit w:Wikia:Adoption requests‎. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:26, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Logo You can request a logo from the Logo Creation wiki. Also see and . --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 01:11, 6 March 2009 (UTC) habitability research habitability research --JWSchmidt 01:35, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I've added your information to the wikipedia article on Planetary habitability here. Proxima Centauri 08:33, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Wecome to the wiki of the future Hi i'm carahumankiller the person who got ya the carahumankiller. Should I be scared of the carahumankiller? What does it do? Proxima Centauri 19:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Yes You sould But Not That Scade Becuse They Attack You If You Attack Them .--Mitchelius Julius 09:28, December 28, 2009 (UTC) the future is wild -- 16:13, October 12, 2009 (UTC)you can watch the documentary and cartoon on youtube you know try it so you can get more info. Hi centaruri Where and why you got the name for The Romans and the Star Thanks for the edit and have you seen grand theft auto austrilia ,kickapoo,land before time youtube poop. I like astronomy and Proxima Centauri is a real star. Proxima Centauri 10:11, October 29, 2009 (U Yeah The Nearest Star To Earth And seen (But I Think I see it Flashing a few Time) and it is in The Southern cross (aka The Centauri Star System) and is my Writing ieven better or still the same Spawning Bird 09:38, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Do you belive in the Red Weed Virus? No. Proxima Centauri 07:23, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Do You belive The new Roman empire is fictional? I live the Britain which was part of the Roman Empire, I've seen Roman remains with my own eyes and I know that the Roman Empire was real. I've never heard of the new Roman Empire but I've checked it and it seems the Italian Fascists and others created something nasty and called it the New Roman Empire. Why do you ask? Proxima Centauri 08:00, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Umm Becuse The new Roman Empire is a myth becuse They Stoped the Dinosaurs Exscition and they are the Main Civ in Future of The Earth or (FOTE) Based on the Roman Civ!!. You're lucky you got someone here to check around in thats corner that thatSpawning Bird 12:02, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I've Seen Black Swans At a Swamp at Lytton About 3 - 4 Months Ago I saw Black Swans and Even a Large Ibis Nest I saw there Chicks (Baby Birds) I've seen black swans in zoos as they don't live wild in Britain, Proxima Centauri 09:26, December 28, 2009 (UTC) My House's BackYard is Turning Into 5 Months ! At Brisbane at Darwin a Large Cyclone at Hit about Two Weeks Ago and at my House Our Grass is Die Plus Since The Lawn Has Not Be Done It It's Turned Into 5 Months without People plus It's has Been Raining Lots Too I Don't Belive in Golbal Warming It's Relly The Sun Warming and Melting The Ice. --Mitchelius Julius 09:26, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I think Global Warming is real because the sun won’t get hotter for hundreds of millions of years. Here’s a website that explains The Greenhouse Effect Proxima Centauri 09:46, December 28, 2009 (UTC) It's Realy Cows and Mathane Producers --Mitchelius Julius 10:01, December 28, 2009 (UTC) It's also humans and factories that produce carbon dioxide. Proxima Centauri 10:04, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Earler This Year about the bigging of last year I was learning about botany bay --Spawning Bird 01:55, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Image Problem "RESOLVED" Hey mate, just wanted to stop in and help you resolve your main page image problem. I checked Ubberfuzzy's change and it appeared that he didn't quite resolve the problem. When uploading images to your wiki, it's best not to confuse them with a template. Loading the images as a "FILE" will allow you to add them to templates and other pages in many formats (ie thumbs etc). Either way, even though I don't have an interest in your subject, I do have an interest in assisting fellow wiki admins in keeping their wiki's working smoothly. Feel free to call on me after your PC is back up and running if you have any further questions or concerns. Take care! Councellor 20:41, March 12, 2010 (UTC)